Let's Enjoy Today
Let’s Enjoy Today (今日を楽しもうぜ Kyou wo tanoshimou ze) is the fourth image song for the character England in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Noriaki Sugiyama in the voice of England. Lyrics Kanji= 貴族のたしなみとは昼下がりのティーブレイク テムズ河の畔に咲く花みたいだろ？ 窓から見える街並みは最高のランドスケープ 雨でぬれたハムステッドも最高なんだぞ Do not run away どんな時でもな The pride and dignity 持ち続けてるぞ 鳴り響く鐘が聞こえるぜビッグ・ベン ４つの音で正午の刻を知らせるぜ 歴史とモラルを守り続けるぜ Ladies & Gentlemen 輝かしい栄光を汚しはしないぜ スーツやピーコートもスマートに着こなすぞ 気品あふれるセンスは真似出来ないだろ？ 流行りも伝統もフランスには負けねー さらさらの髪なんて羨ましくねーぞ Postprandial pudding 世界一の味 Even famous scotch egg やみつきになるぞ 最高だぜ俺んちの紅茶は ゴールデンルールで淹れたら至福の味わい 夕暮れのロンドン佇むタワーブリッジ Tea & sightseeing 素晴らしい魅力をエスコートするぜ Do not run away どんな時でもな The pride and dignity 持ち続けるぞ 風を切り走るユーロスターみたいに 向かい風も気にせずに進み続けるぜ いつまでも変わる事のないスタイルで オールドとモダンを兼ね合わせ行くぜ 鳴り響く鐘が聞こえるぜビッグ・ベン ４つの音で今日も刻を知らせるぜ 美しいコッツウォルズ神秘的なストーンヘンジ Ladies & Gentlemen 今日という限られた時間を楽しもうぜ |-| Romaji= Kizoku no tashinami towa hirusagari no TIIBUREIKU TEMUZU gawa no hotori ni saku hana mitai daro? Madokara mieru machinami wa saikou no RANDOSUKEEPU Ame de nureta HAMUSUTEDDO mo saikou nandazo Do not run away donna toki demo na The pride and dignity mochi tsudzuketeruzo Narihibiku kane ga kikoeruze BIGGUBEN Yotsu no oto de shougo no toki wo shiraseruze Rekishi to MORARU wo mamori tsudzukeruze Ladies & gentlemen kagayakashii eikou wo yogoshi wa shinai ze SUUTSU ya PIICOOTO mo SUMAATO ni kikonasuzo Kihin afureru SENSU wa mane dekinai daro? Hayari mo dentou mo FURANSU ni wa makenee Sara sara no kami nante urayamashikunee zo Postprandial pudding sekaiichi no aji Even famous scotch egg yamitsuki ni naruzo Saikou daze orenchi no koucha wa GOORUDEN RUURU de iretara shifuku no ajiwai Yuugure no RONDON tatazumu TAWAABURIJJI Tea & sightseeing subarashii miryoku wo ESUCOOTO suruze Do not run away donna toki demo na The pride and dignity mochi tsudzuketeruzo Kaze wo kiri hashiru YUUROSUTAA mitai ni Mukai kaze mo kinisezuni susumi tsudzukeru ze Itsumademo kawaru koto no nai SUTAIRU de OORUDO to MODAN wo kaneawase ikuze Narihibiku kane ga kikoeruze BIGGUBEN Yotsu no oto de kyou mo toki wo shiraseru ze Utsukushii KOTTSUUORUZU shinpiteki na SUTOONHENJI Ladies & gentlemen kyou to iu kagirareta jikan wo tanoshimouze |-| English= It is a practice of the noble to have afternoon tea Don't you want to watch the flowers bloom by the River Thames? The sight that can be seen from the window is most wonderful, Even in rainy Hampstead, where it is always damp Do not run away, no matter what happens Keep on carrying with you the pride and dignity I can hear the resounding chimes of the Big Ben And 4 quarter bells telling me that it's mid-day Ladies & Gentlemen, protect our history and morals Don't dishonour our shining glory Suits and pea coats make one look smart It is impossible to imitate such elegant sense of dress I will not lose to France in either fashion or tradition What is there to be jealous of in silky hair, anyway? Postprandial pudding, best flavour in the world Even the famous scotch egg is very addictive too The black tea from my house is unrivalled If you brew it with the Golden Rule, the taste is supreme In the twilight of London, Tower Bridge is standing tall Have some tea and do some sightseeing, You'll be escorted to the wonderful charm there Do not run away, no matter what happens Keep on carrying with you the pride and dignity I will continue moving forward, heedless of the headwind Just like the Eurostar that runs like on wings As always, my style will never change Combining the old and the modern, I will carry on Today I can hear the resounding chimes of the Big Ben And 4 quarter bells telling me the time still The beautiful Cotswold and mysterious Stonehenge Ladies & Gentlemen, let's enjoy today with the limited time we have Album This song was released on May 29, 2013, on the album Hetalia Character CD II Vol. 4 - UK, and it is the second track. Also on the album is My Friend. This song is also the eighth track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 2, which was released on August 2, 2017. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs